Dispensers may provide sheet material to users. Often, the sheet material is wound upon a roll and placed in the dispenser. Rotating the roll permits dispensing of the sheet material.
Generally, sheet material is dispensed until the roll is depleted. Some dispensers have a second roll of sheet material housed within the dispenser. This second roll begins dispensing once the first roll is depleted. This secondary roll reduces dispenser inoperability due to an exhausted sheet material supply.
Unfortunately, sometimes the second roll may dispense material prematurely. Often, the space within the dispenser is limited, therefore these rolls are placed in close proximity to each other. Sheet material from the first roll may inadvertently contact sheet material from the second roll. The sheet material from the second roll then attaches to the sheet material from the first roll by static or frictional forces. Operating the dispenser feeds sheet material from both rolls simultaneously, thereby wasting material. Fixing the situation may require extra maintenance by opening the dispenser and separating the sheets.
In addition, dispensers often provide a large volume of dispensing material. However, there are constraints on the space available for these units. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a dispenser to house the maximum amount of sheet material while minimizing the dispenser size.
Accordingly, a dispenser that prevents the simultaneous dispensing of sheet material from two distinct sources and minimizes dispenser volume will improve over conventional dispensers.